homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
082916-Sirenspawn
allodicTemperament AT began trolling amoralAriadne AA at 19:52 -- AT: Arri? AA: Lorrea. AT: Arrre you okay AT: Sorrrt of a lllot going on AA: mmm. Yeah. You could say that. The Oracle's kidnapping has things out here going mad. I'm trying to round up the Renegades. AA: I'm surprised you're messaging me though. I thought you'd grown bored of me. AT: What AT: No? AA: You've been distant. AA: Anyway, what can I do for you? AT: Sorrrrry, I haven't exactllly had ampllle Time AT: It hasn't felllt lllike lllong at alllll AT: And um AT: Welllll AT: I'm doing ectobiollllogy AA: Oh. Do you need assistance? AT: I mean not exactlllly AT: The prrrocess is ratherrrr simpllle AT: But I wanted to ask if you AT: Errrr AT: Werrre interrrested? AA: Interested, in what? AT: I mean it's awkwarrrrd now if this is immediatellly follllowing yourrr thinking I was being distant and seems reallllly backwarrrrds AA: Lorrea. AT: LLLike I guess the opposite of what you woullllld expect but that's sorrrrt of how things tend to go I guess AA: I care deeply for you. AA: I understand that you don't reciprocate my feelings. AT: I'm AA: Every attempt I've made at some type of confirmation of that has been rebuffed. AA: And that's okay. AT: LLiterrrralllly trrrying to ask you forrrr a genetic samplllle AA: I'm a horror terror, not a monster. AA: Oh. AT: I don't AT: Recallllllll rebuffing anything AA: Is... Is that allowed? Are you sure you want that? AT: The twinks arrrrrrre allllllllowed and whilllle they're not horrrrrorrrrterrrrrorrrs they're prrrretty distinctlllly monsterrrrs AA: Are you sure you want to make a player with me, Lorrea? I am not a troll, and I am not a human. I'm not even a twink. If you want it, I would love to do it. But I want you to be sure. AT: I'm realllllly not surrrre that I underrrrrstand the distinction AT: The twinks arrrrrre just as much outsiderrrrrrs to the session prrrroperrrrr, to my underrrstanding AA: Look at the two pale grubs. They are half twink. They look like pale trolls. Even that half-human you just made, looks like a weird troll. AA: Do you know what i looked like? AT: No -- amoralAriadne AA wants to send you the file SchoolPhoto.png. Do you accept? -- -- allodicTemperament AT accepts. -- AA: The photo depicts a group of young... things... standing near each other. one of them has been circled in purple. It is similar to a seadweller, but has fins in place of hair going from the top of its head down its back. It wears no shirt, and has a number of gills arranged on the sides of its torso and neck. Like all the others, it has a wide smile full of vicious teeth the length of your horns. AA: Its legs are fused together into a single long tail. Like all the others, it has jet black skin, but its eyes are the familiar Ari purple, and a number of glowing nodes beneath the skin are the same shade. AT: I lllllike yourrrrrrrrr teeth AA: Thanks, haha. I always take really good care of them. I still do, no matter what form I choose. AT: I'm not being dissuaded AT: LLike that isn't what's happening AA: I just want you to be sure, because our offspring would be a blend of us. AT: Whilllle I can't clllllaim to be the most honest sorrrrt of perrrrson, I'm not the sorrrrrt of trrrollllll to be insincerrrre about how she feelllls about peopllle AT: Just forrrrr the recorrrrrd AA: But if you are sure, ask Dahlia. She should have a sample. AT: Did you know that I was going to ask? AA: No. But Libby told me you would. I didn't believe her. AA: She demanded a sample anyway. AA: Speaking of Dahlia though, how did things go with Eribus? AT: He chose LLLorrrrcan AA: Oh no. That's not good. AT: Is good a thing that happens anymorrrre AA: But to be expected. That's why the Oracle didn't want to awaken her. AA: But she was afraid that Aesona would awaken her anyway. AT: Therrrre's a way to sallllvage it, isn't therrre? AA: Not for Dahlia. Her free will is limited. When it comes to Eribus, she doesn't have a choice. AT: Is that absollllute AT: I mean absolllute orrr not I'm going to have to trrrry and find a way AA: It is as absolute as anything can be. When an Okiku is created, they are given a "primary purpose" most are very vague things, that don't rely on people. Like "Be An Amazing Artist" or "Be An Amazing Dancer" or "Be A Good Friend". This purpose defines them, it is a mystical element imbued by the work that goes into creating one. To remove an Okiku's purpose returns them to a warped chunk of wood. AA: Dahlia was made with a purpose that was ill advised by ALL Okiku manufacturers of her day, but the Bonelord was willing to pay a lot of money, and some sculptors are desparate. AT: I see AT: :( AA: She was made with the command "Love Eribus Moirai Unconditionally". So, she cannot help but love him. No mention was made of her enjoying it or "as long as he loves you" or any caveats to protect her. AA: Part of why the Bonelord had her sent to the Oracle, was because her creation was illegal, specifically because of her "purpose". AA: The Empresses outlawed that kind of cruelty. AA: *ALTERNIAN EMPRESSES* thought that was too cruel. AT: Which is saying something AA: Libby said before all this that if Eribus did choose Lorcan, Dahlia was probably going to have to be killed. AA: She cannot function well without her purpose, and because of how she's built everything for her will return to Eribus. AT: I underrrrrstand AT: But comprrehension doesn't mean that I cannot wish betterrrr forrr herrrr AA: No, I understand. And I agree. I wish things could be better, but I am also not going to delude myself. AT: Wishing isn't so much dellluding AT: And even when allll cllllearrr paths llllead to faillllurrre, sometimes it's worrrth trrrying regarrrdllless AA: I suppose. I'm just cynical. AT: I don't doubt that you have reason forrrr it AA: Do me a favor, though. If you guys manage to save Libby, go with her to the next session, so we can spend time together. AT: Of courrrse! AT: I'm going to get the rest of this done, and then I guess I have this whollle mess to deallll with AT: But one way orrr anotherrrr, I'llll tallllk to you lllaterrrr ♥ AA: I'll be waiting. AA: I love you. -- amoralAriadne AA gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 20:37 -- AT: I lllove you too -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling amoralAriadne AA at 20:44 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Ariadne